Cosas del Destino
by yisseth18
Summary: Una historia de Vegeta y Bulma sobre como conocen en la preparatoria
1. Chapter 1 UN ANTIPATICOY UNA BERRINCHUDA

**Cosas del destino**

Capítulo 1: UN ANTIPATICO Y UNA BERRINCHUDA

Hubiera sido la mañana de un día común y corriente, de no ser porque… Bueno era imposible que lo fuera siendo la despedida del año escolar.

Bulma briefs era la chica más linda y popular de instituto OHS y ese día tenía que estar más bella todavía, así que apenas despertó dedico horas de la mañana en arreglarse, terminando por ponerse una blusa color rosa, con escote por su pecho y por la mitad de su espalda, junto con unos shorts que apenas cubrían unos cuantos centímetros de sus piernas dando muy buena forma a sus glúteos, esto lo combino con unos converse rosa y se puso un cintillo negro que daba forma a su sedoso cabello color azul fuerte, que daba paso a combinar con sus ojos azul claro.

Se deslizó al espejo y vio su atuendo pensó: "estoy bastante sencilla… pero perfecta para lo que me espera este día – sonríe irónicamente – puesto que tengo que asistir al acto de despedida y ver a los alumnos que tendré como nuevos compañeros luego de vacaciones y como soy la presidenta de alumnos tengo que darles una excursión por el instituto."

De repente, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su madre que la llamaba a gritos para q bajara a desayunar.

Sra. Briefs: Bulmaaaaa…..! Ven rápido el desayuno se enfría y se te ara tarde!

B: Siii mamá! Ya voy – con cara de que siempre es igual –

Tomo su bolso con sus cosas, se apresuró a bajar y se sentó a comer.

Sra. B: Vaya hija ya era hora! Hace mucho que despertaste, pensé que te habías dormido de nuevo.

B: Bueno mamá ya sabes que no puedo irme sin estar bien del todo, sería terrible que la chica más popular de instituto se presente desarreglada.

Sr. Briefs: jajajaja – Ríe su padre de forma inocente – Bueno hija no seas tan creída mira que después que dirán de la hija del más grande inventor.

Sra. B: Y le pides eso tuuu! – Ríe – que siempre estás hablando de tus importantes inventos jajaja

B: jajaja Bueno basta de bromas ya mejor me voy, antes de que me haga tarde – Se levanta y se dispone a salir – gracias por el desayuno mamá estuvo muy rico.

Así sin darle tiempo de responder a su madre cerró la puerta para salir, tomo de su bolso una cápsula (que fue uno de los grandes inventos de su padre) y la lanzo al aire, la cual se abrió dejando una nube de humo que empezándose a desvanecer dejo ver una motocicleta azul, la abordo y arranco a gran velocidad. Le encantaba sentir como el viento se cortaba con su cuerpo y en medio de tan agradable sensación recordó que había quedado con su amiga Milk para llegar al instituto juntas, frenó bruscamente y fue a dar vuelta, cuando un convertible negro se atravesó dejando un leve rayón en su moto, llena de rabia sin pensar si quiera en que la culpa pudo ser de ella, se quitó su casco y bajó.

B: Oye! Que te pasa, acaso estas ciego! Pudiste haberme matadoo y…

Una enorme impresión la hizo callar cuando vio el joven que estaba en el auto. Tenía camiseta negra con blanco libre de mangas, que dejaba ver sus musculosos brazos y alcanzó a ver su jean azul oscuro, su cabello largo pero en forma de flama, su cara con delineada forma perfecta y sus ojos color negro azabache.

El joven alzo su mirada y se fijó en ella y quedo medio hipnotizado con sus ojos azules como el mar, pero cuando logro reaccionar dijo:

V: Deja de ser tan vulgar y tan tontaa! Que todo fue tu culpa con esos frenazos tan locos!

Bulma al escuchar eso, reacciona con mucha raba olvidando lo guapo que era el joven.

B: Quee?! Como te atreves a hablarle así a una mujer tan bella e inteligente como yo!? Acaso no te han enseñado modales o qué?

V: En lo único que te puedo dar la razón es en que eres mujer, porque lo otro hasta risa me da! Ya que eres bien fea y por lo ocurrido bastante tonta (cosa que era gran mentira pero no podía decirle) Así que mejor ni me hagas perder mi tiempo!

Arranco el auto y siguió su camino dejando con la palabra en la boca a bulma.

B: Pero que te crees imbécil! Usshh…! Que pesadooo!

Bulma con toda la rabia por encima subió a su moto y se dirigió a casa de su amiga, iba tan enojada y con más velocidad que solo tardó 5 minutos en llegar cuando paró ya se había calmado un poco y cuando volteo vio a su amiga Milk muy molesta! (Con ese carácter que solo ella conocía) caminando hacia ella. – Milk era una chica muy linda, con una sonrisa y mirada tierna, que en ese momento dejaron de ser así por la rabia, tenía una figura muy atrevida en su cuerpo, que se daba forma con una blusa destapada de color verde y una falta de tela jean, que dejaban ver sus piernas delgadas pero bellas –

Milk: COMO SE TE OCURRE LLEGAR A ESTA HORA! Ya vamos muy tarde bulma...

B: Lo see lo se… Pero no te imaginas lo que me pasoo – poniendo cara de estrés con solo recordarlo –

M: Ya me contaras después ahora apúrateee! Porque ya va a empezar todo! Y sin nosotraas

B: Jaa! Sin mí? Nada – sacando la lengua a Milk–

Por otro lado bajando del convertible negro, al joven se le acerca otro muchacho…

G: Vaamoos! Vegeta tardas tanto siempre – con cara de pocos amigos – ya escuche por el micrófono que llamaban a todos.

V: baahh! Es una simple fiesta y excursión.

G: sii! Pero recuerda que hay que estar bien en todo o si no mi tío y mi papá nos van a acabar si volvemos a perder el año!

V: Jmm! Siguiendo de pie aquí más tardamos – con risa de ironía -

Entraron al instituto (que por cierto era el OHS) Mientras segundos más tarde llegan Bulma y Milk.

M: apúrate, apúratee ya ni hay gente por fuera.

B: si si – dijo volviendo su moto a la cápsula – Bueno! Corree

Entrando, corrieron al salón de fiestas donde estaba el acto y lo primero que vieron fue a sus compañeros haciendo señales para que se sentaran de ese lado, subieron la gradería a la mitad y se sentaron.

B y M: Holaa! 18. Krilin y Yamchan – entre cansancio por correr –

Y: Hola qué? – dice Yamchan, un chico de cabello negro y largo, con una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda, de buena altura y cuerpo bien formado – que forma es esa de hablar a tu novio?!

M: hay no empiecen con sus peleítas jajaja

K: si Yamchan ya mañana está bien así – opina Krilin q era un muchacho bajo, sin cabello, con cejas gruesas y mirada de niño –

18: Cállense todos! – interfiere 18 una chica de cabello corto color amarillo y ojos azules, alta con un buen físico que resaltaba su chaqueta con blusa y jeans que era como siempre vestía – el director nos va a sacar del acto si seguimos peleando.

Se echaron a reír y prestaron atención, pasaron 2 horas escuchando el discurso de bienvenida, viendo los bailes de los grupos, las competencias deportivas, cuando por fin terminó todo y dieron paso a música para divertirse un poco, bailaron un buen rato, Bulma con Yamchan, Krilin con 18, y Milk como no tenía novio bailó con 17 – un chico de cabello liso, negro, corto, con gran parentesco a 18, ya que de por si era su hermano menor–

Todos se estaban divirtiendo mucho, cuando de repente el director tomo a Bulma y la separo de Yamchan.

Sr. D: Srta. Briefs es hora de que vaya a la dirección para que ayude a los que serán sus nuevos compañeros.

B: Ah! Si Sr. Director como siempre con mucho gusto – con cara de aburrida, pero ansiosa por saber quiénes conocería –

Sr. D: Este año son solo 3 alumnos, pero de igual manera presénteles a los demás y deles confianza, la esperan en la dirección como cada año.

Bulma se despidió de sus amigos y bajo las escaleras, paso por el jardín, llegando al pasillo donde en su final estaba la dirección, al llegar vio a la secretaria.

B: Srta. Buenos días vengo… - siendo interrumpida –

Secretaria: Ah! Si Srta. Briefs, pase ellos están dentro de la oficina.

Bulma le agradeció a la secretaria, abrió la puerta y sin esperar a ver, se presentó

B: Mucho gusto, me llamo Bulma soy la presidenta de alumnos y su futura nueva compañera de clases, les mostrare el instituto y les presentare a otros compañeros para que se adapten más, así cuando comience el nuevo año escolar no sean del todo desconocidos.

G: hola! Mucho gusto me llamo goku. – dice un chico alto , con músculos formados con una camisa naranja y pantalones negros, su cabello negro de puntas y alborotado –

M: Hola y yo soy Marron – una chica de baja estatura, con buena figura, llevaba jeans y blusa amarilla que daba juegos con su cabello catire y tenía unos ojos verdes muy claros –

V: TUUU..! otra vez, no.. ahora solo falta que comiences con tus berrinches de loca! – dice vegeta con una cara entre sorprendido pero al mismo tiempo alegre de verla –

Bulma volteo a la ventana de la oficina y lo vio! Era el! El mismo chico del auto de esta mañana.

B: Queeeeeee! No no.. tú? Tu serás mi compañero!? No esto debe ser un error un terrible y enorme error, este instituto que es de los mejores como dejan entrar a idiotas como tuu! – alega Bulma bastante enojada por el modo en que la dejo hablando sola esta mañana –

CONTINUARA…


	2. Chapter 2 LOS NUEVOS

**Cosas del destino**

Capítulo 2: **Los Nuevos…**

V: ja! Pues si estás tú, no creo que sea tan bueno..

B: como dices tarado?!

G: ehh…. Muchachos muchachos que bueno ver que se conocen – con voz nerviosa – pero yo no creo que sea momentos para peleas, los pueden escuchar afuera!

VyB: Jmm…! – voltean la cara y cruzan los brazos en direcciones opuestas –

MA: buueeenooo…! Ehh! Ahora, bulma dijiste?

B: ah! Si si – sonríe amablemente –

MA: Pues que esperamos… empecemos el recorrido!

B: Oh! Si si disculpa es que con esta gente tan! Antipaticaa se me paso – dirigiéndose "indirectamente" a vegeta –

V: Eh! – cara confundida – A quien le dices antipático niña?

MA: jajajaja vamos vamos no comiencen – sacara marron casi a rastras a Bulma –

Salieron los cuatro de la oficina y se despidieron de las secretaria – claro sobra decir que todos menos vegeta – Bulma iba frente, goku, marron después y por ultimo vegeta que iba un poco alejado – Bulma miraba a vegeta de reojo cada instante que podía y Vegeta hacia lo mismo! –

B: Bueno! Este es el pasillo principal, aquí están los salones – mientras caminaban y llegaban al final – y este ultimo la enfermería.

G:jajaja… - riendo de forma inocente – Espero no tener que venir aquí.

B: jajaja sí! – guiño su ojo a goku – Bueno saliendo de aquí está el jardín, pueden relajarse pero tengan cuidado con las flores el director es muy estricto con eso. – sonríe –

MA: Mmm… son muy lindas! – Se acerca a una –

V: vaa! Tonterías

B: Bueno viniendo de ti es lógico que no sepas apreciar nada.

V: jaa! – "pero que se cree esta niña"

G: ehh! Jaja sigamos sigamos.

B: Del laso de allá están los baños y este otro pasillo a la izquierda no se puede usar en horarios de clases ya que son los salones de los alumnos menores.

V: lo ves! Solo cosas inútiles! No nos muestres a donde no podemos ir.

B: OYE! Ya bastaa idiota, lo ago porque muchos se meten en problemas por eso, pero allá tú! -"que fastidioso! Como si quiera puedo pensar en que me…" goku interrumpe! –

G: heyy! Bulma y eso?

B: ahhh… Bueno esos son los bebederos, como este colegio es tan bueno el agua es filtrada. Pero si no es de su gusto más ala está el comedor, que siempre está abierto hasta el momento en que se cierran las puertas del instituto.

G: Siiiiiiiii…. Comidaaaaa!

V: Kakarotto dejas los gritos, solo fastidias

B: jajaja se ve que te gusta comer! Pero mejor sigamos, ya después puedes venir.

G: ahh… esta… bien... – con cara de aburrido –

B: Bueno siguiendo… –caminan – más acá está el área deportiva, está el gimnasio, la cancha de basquetbol, de tenis, de futbol, y esa área de allí es el salón de festejos, es donde están todos ahora mismo celebrando el fin de año y pues la acera por donde caminamos que da la vuelta a todas las áreas. Es la pista de atletismo y es horrible cuando nos toca en deporte – dice poniendo cara de tragedia –

MA: Iremos a la fiesta – con voz coqueta y arreglándose el cabello –

G: hay comida?

B: jajajaja si y si creo…. – siendo interrumpida –

Prof. Y: Srta. Briefs por fin la consigo.

B: eh! Si profesor Yayirobe dígame – "ahora que hice" piensa bulma con nerviosismo –

Prof. Y: Bueno en realidad no es a ut – "uff! Menos mal" – Necesito a los muchachos nuevos, el director los requiere en la oficina por el papeleo de las vacaciones.

G: Vacaciones? – Con cara de asombro – que hay con nuestras vacaciones?

B: ah! Si olvide mencionarlo disculpen, es que cada año el colegio ofrece vacaciones, que obvio son en lugares muy padres!

Prof. Y: Si así es! Por cierto señorita Briefs me imagino que ya alisto su papeleo en caso de querer asistir…

B: ehh..! Bueno es que aún no se si iré…

Prof. Y: Esta bien, de igual forma tiene hasta esta tarde para arreglar eso. Pero bueno por el momento ustedes me acompañan por favor

G y MA: Adiós Bulma un placer… – gritan ya con algo de distancia –

B: ehh… si si chao. – "como pensar si quiera que él se iba a despedir… será que le caigo mal yo? Hay no no no, como pienso eso! Además ya tendré tiempo de conocerlo bien. Hay! Pero que me pasaa! Yamchan me mataría donde supiera "–

M: heyy! Bulmaa! – Voltea bulma –

B: hola milk! Ya volvi!

M: si creo que eso es obvio tonta! Pero bueno me acompañas a la dirección a entregar mis cosas de vacaciones?

B: - "hay noo allá ahora está el!" – ehh! Milk disculpa! Es que ósea estoy full cansada y pues…

M: hay ni te esfuerces, ya entendí, voy yo sola – mirándola casi que la mata –

B: jaja… gracias milk después nos vemos – milk se ájela – hay pero que tonta, soy por que no fui?

Y: porque no fuiste dónde?

B: ehh? Ahh…Yamchaannn! Ehh... no este milk que quería que la acompañara a dejar unos papeles – "porque me pongo nerviosa "–

Y: ahh! Ya este vamos dentro quiero bailar – ella asienta con la cabeza –

Por otro lado en la dirección….

M: ass! Bulma siempre me deja sola en cambio yo siempre ando tras ella, tengo que…. – pone cara de sorprendida al entrar a la dirección – por dios quien es el – Dice mirando a Vegeta! – qué cuerpo! Que cara…!

V: Si haga lo que sea que allá que hacer y después me avisa bien el lugar

M: quee vooozz! *-* - va a salir vegeta – "hay nooo! Hay vieneee que hago. Que hago. que hagooo" –

Vegeta sigue su paso hacia fuera de la dirección mientras que milk se queda como estatua en la entrada… En una de esas reacciona y entra a la dirección, deja los papeles casi como loca y sale para ver si lo alcanza, pero..

M: aiss! Ya se me fue – cara triste – hay pero que tonta segura es uno de los nuevos de algún salón, y hasta quien quita y sea del nuestro, oh! Sii yo me muero donde sea del nuestro.

B: heyyy! Milk! Heeeyyy!

M: ah?

B: que te pasa tonta!? Te perdiste o qué? Ya todo acabo... nos vamos, vienes conmigo a mi casa?

M: hay si si si si Bulma! Vamos vamos en el camino te voy a contar algo enormeee – poniendo cara de tonta –

B: ehh... jajaja bueno.

Llegan al auto, abren la puerta y arrancan.

B: Bueno ya dime que es porque me tienes en ascuas.

M: hay! Bulmaa vi el hombre más bello del mundo, era un bombón, me flecho, es como nunca me había pasado – casi que se le iban las babas con pensarlo –

B: jajaja en serio a ti? Aww… Debe ser algo grande! Porque nunca te fijas en nadie jajaja ya hasta te hacía de monja jajaja

M: que chistosita – mira casi matándola – además eso es porque ninguno me llegaba a lo suficiente para mí! Pero este ufff! Con solo verlo me mato

B: Mmmm..! Bueno ahora que estamos en confianza hoy en el recorrido también vi yo en los nuevos de nuestro salón a uno que me dejo bastante mal – dice con una vergüenza enorme –

M: en serio? Y Yamchan?

B: hay milk! Te digo que me gustoo! No que voy a dejar a Yamchan! Solo fue una distracción linda

M: ahh! Bueno! Yo sí puedo asegurar que en las vacaciones voy a tener los ojos perfectamente ocupados en buscar a mi hermosura

B: hay! Si yo le diré a mi mama que arregle mi papeleo, ya que se me olvido entregarlo, así vamos juntas

M: tu nada raro de distraída jajaja

B: Bueno y de qué año es tu "hermoso" – con cara picara –

M: mmm..! No lo see – cara pensativa – pero imagino que 5to porque se vehia algo mayor que nosotros

B: ahh! Si ha de ser! Igual ya me mostraras en las vaca jajaja

M: sii! Y tú a tu "distracción" que por cierto deberías controlar porque dices que estará en nuestro salón – guiñe su ojo –

**CONTINUARA…  
**

**Holaa! Ehh ahí está el segundo cap.! Espero les guste… ;)**

**Y moiraDBZ muchas gracias ^^ y si la continuare **


	3. Chapter 3 PENSANDONOS

**Quería decirles que esta vez, como ya lo notaran, los diálogos están entre guiones y los pensamientos son los que están entre comillas ^^**

**COSAS DEL DESTINO**

**Cap. 3: PENSANDONOS…**

Momentos después llegaron a la corporación capsula, bulma apago la moto justo en frente, la encapsuló y se dirigieron a la entrada, ya en la sala saludaron al Sr. Y la Sra. Briefs, luego de eso como un rayo se dirigieron a la habitación y ya terminando de chismear…

– Bulma que tal si vamos de compras, es que ahora que vienen las vacaciones en el instituto pues… no se! Debemos lucir de lo mejor –

– Mmmm… si sabes… supongo que tienes razón!, además seria de lo peor repetir la ropa de la temporada pasada –

–sí y pues sobre la ropa y la temporada pasada… yo… pues… creo… osea estuve pensando – muy penosa milk – que tal si me ayudas este año a elegir un traje de baño de dos piezas? –

–queeee? En serioo? – bulma toma la frente de milk con su mano – segura que te sientes bien?–

– hay no seas tontaa! Es… es… – milk se pone las manos en la cara – es solo que me quiero ver bien en el club. –

– Jmmm… – bulma se le acerca mirándola detalladamente – yaa seee! Es por el chico que dices verdad…? Waaaoooo! .-. milk! Sí que te tuve que haber gustado mucho porque tú no eres de esas que le guste… bueno… tu sabes! MOSTRAR! – entonando esa última palabra muy sarcásticamente.

–Hayyy! Buulmaaa! Ya deja tanto showw! – dice milk empezándose a enojar – me ayudas o no!?

–jajajajajaja si si tonta! Sabes que para eso somos amigas – le saca la lengua bulma.

Y así, tomaron sus bolsos y bajaron, cuando llegaron a la sala y vieron a la Sra. Briefs viendo esos programas de cocina que tanto le gustan, se detuvo Bulma de golpe y junto con ella Milk.

–mama! Vamos a ir de compras, pero porfa llama al cole y arregla para que me anoten a las vacaciones –

–hay querida, olvidaste de nuevo llevar los papeles a tiempo? – le dice su mama sin ninguna cara de preocupación.

–bueno… es que tú sabes cómo vivo de ocupada mama pero me ayudas ok..? Bueno nos vemos al rato! Chaoo –

Salieron de la casa, tomaron la moto de nuevo y se fueron, llegaron al centro comercial y se midieron de todo en cada tienda, luego de hora tras hora lograron terminar sus compras y se dirigieron a la salida y al salir se dieron cuenta que ya se había hecho noche.

–uff…! Nada más bello que comprar –

–si! Es lo mejor que puede existir –

–oye, bulma y ya no es como muy tarde? –

–y porque lo dices? No te vas a quedar en mi casa? –

–pues si… pero lo decía por otra cosa… – poniendo cara de mucha duda –

–porque? –

–buueenoo! Es que como casi siempre sales con Yamchan o mínimo él te visita… –

–… – "cierto! Ahora que lo pienso donde estará Yamchan!"

–Están peleados o algo así? –

–Ah? Ehh… pues no supongo que solo no tuvo tiempo… ya sabes como siempre entrena con el equipo de fut…

–jaa! Y eres boba? O te haces…? Osea! En vacaciones? – mirada sospechosa.

–"Raayoos! Cierto las vacaciones como las pude olvidar! Pero… y entonces? Donde esta? Porque no apareció? " –

–y ni un mensaje? O algo así? –

–Emmm… – tomo el celular para verificar – pues… no la verdad no hay nada! –

–Llamaloo –

–quee? Nooo! –

–pero, porque? – pregunta milk muy confundida

–"porque? Cierto! Y porque? " – Buenoo! Pues… porque algo debe estar haciendo y no voy a dejarle pensar que estoy desesperada o algo así. – "si? Es por eso…?

–Mmmm..! Pues si – responde no muy segura.

Faltaba un día para el viaje de vacaciones y Bulma aún no sabía nada de Yamchan, al principio le molesto, pero ya después casi no lo recordaba, hasta que ese día ella estaba en su habitación escuchando música mientras armaba un mini robot y de repente sonó el celular.

–Jmm! Un mensaje… –

Tomo el celular de la mesa y…

– "si quieres sorprenderte, ven a el hotel Mináis a las 9:30pm" – y esto? Será una broma? –

Dejo el celular en la mesita de noche y se recostó a la cama… "Mináis? Que pasara… será una broma? Pero porque a mi…? Y si voy? No no no a que puedo ir? Aunque… porque no ir y verificar? Haay! Ya un día me volveré loca"

Volteo a ver el reloj y vio las 5:50pm luego tomo el celular y puso la alarma a las 9:30pm, lo puso de nuevo en la mesa y se dedicó a mirar el techo mientras sus pensamientos seguían mortificándola, claro ya no por el mensaje, si no por ese chico de ojos negros, que desde el día que lo vio no se le salía de la cabeza.

–Vegeta… – dijo entre un suspiro

- Mientras tanto en una casa a varios Km de la corporación -

–Vegeta ya arreglaste tus cosas? –

–…. – vegeta miraba por la ventana de la habitación.

–Heeyy? Vegetaa? – pasando la mano por frente a él.

–Ya deja el escándalo kakarotto! Es un simple viaje – "al que ella dijo que no sabía si iría… "

–vamos! Vegeta, deja de ser tan amargado… seguro van a haber muchas chicas lindas –

–Baah! En ese colegito de niños mimados no hay nada de valga la pena – "excepto… ella? "

–No todos pueden ser así! Quien quita y nos llevemos bien con los demás –

–Jaa! y cómo no? Si apenas escuchen nuestros apellidos y sepan quienes somos, nos van a volar todas esas moscas –

–Bueno… en eso si te doy la razón, muchos se nos acercan porque nuestra familia es dueña de las empresas Ouji!, pero también esta Bulma…! La recuerdas? Ella no se ve que sea asi… –

–eh? – tomando interés en el tema! Vegeta se voltea y mira a Goku "ella…" – Grr! Acaso te gusto la vulgar?! – poniendo una cara de indiferencia muy fingida.

–Pues es linda… – haciendo una pausa muy larga, tan pero tan larga que casi desespera a Vegeta – Pero su temperamento xD es que me da miedo jajajaja –se pone la mano en la cabeza –aunque al mismo tiempo da mucha confianza, a lo que me refiero primo, es que se ve que es una buena amiga –

–Amiga? Ja! Yo no tengo eso kakarotto! – " y ella… bueno ella no! A ella no la necesito como eso para mí"

-Volviendo a la habitación de Bulma-

Sonó la alarma del celular y Bulma aún seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, se levantó y apago la alarma y sin arreglarse ni nada, abrió su bolso, tomo la capsula de su moto y se dirigió a la puerta, metió su celular entre su vientre y el pantalón y bajo hasta la salida, tan rápido que no pudo ni percatarse de si sus papas estaban o no… tiro la capsula y apareció su moto, la abordo antes de dispersarse el humo, la prendió… "vamos a ver cuál es esa SORPRESA" y arranco a gran velocidad.

**HOLAA! **

**Eh.. bueno ese es el 3er cap.! Espero sea de su agrado!**

**RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS**

**alexaminya25: **Graaciias xD y besos y saludos para ti también!

**moiraDBZ:** grax! y si! La verdad eso es lo que quiero, que no sea como siempre son los fics! Quiero tratar de hacer lo más original posible!

**Souhatier:** te agradezco mucho la crítica! La verdad me pareció muy buena idea… y pues por eso lo escribí de esta manera! Espero que sea así como me dijiste

**Gabriela:** gracias x el comentario! Y si te aseguro habrá lemon! ^^

**AHORA! QUERIA COMENTARLES QUE ANTES NO HABIA PUESTO UNA FECHA PARA SUBIR LOS CAP.! XQ CASI NO ME DABA CHANCE! Y NO QUERIA QDARLES MAL, PERO YA ARREGLE UN POCO LAS COSAS Y QUIERO DECIRLES QUE SUBIRE LOS CAP. LOS LUNES Y VIERNES… gracias!**


	4. Chapter 4 EN UNA SITUACION INCOMODA

**COSAS DEL DESTINO**

CAPITULO 4**: EN UNA SITUACION INCOMODA**

Cuando llego al hotel Mináis detuvo la moto justo frente, pero cuando se fue a bajar quedo helada.

–"que me pasa? Por favor es solo ir a pregunta y ya, que puede haber allá dentro? " –

Luego de varios minutos se logró bajar aún bastante nerviosa, dentro y vio a todos lados, pero solo pudo ver a la recepcionista y una que otra persona, se iba marchando cuando en un mínimo segundo antes sonó su teléfono.

–"pide la llave de la habitación 42 5° piso…" –ok! Ahora si se me está acabando la paciencia – Dijo bulma dirigiéndose a la recepcionista – Srta. Me dijeron que pidiera la llave de la habitación 42… ehhh! 5° piso creo… – haciéndose la despistada.

–Permítame un segundo por favor – dijo esta mientras verificaba –si Srta. Aquí tiene 5° piso habitación 42 – haciendo entrega de la dichosa llave.

–Muchas gracias – bulma corrió al elevador que en ese instante se iba a cerrar y subió le pidió al sr. Que la llevara al 5° piso y así fue…

–mmm… habitación 17… 35… 40… aquí es 42! – "se supone que entre así porque si? y si es una broma? Hay qué horror! Donde sea una broma! Pero ya llegue hasta aquí… no me voy a quedar con la duda! No eso sí que no." Tomo la llave (que era una tarjeta) la paso y se abrió la puerta, para su sorpresa cuando vio a dentro estaba todo en casi total oscuridad y digo casi porque dentro al fondo se podía ver un resplandor como de luz muy tenue, bulma al percatarse de la luz se dirigió a ver de dónde provenía, camino unos pasos dentro, cuando sintió que la puerta se cerró de sopetón! Y que alguien la tomo de la cintura..

–ahh… – trato de gritar bulma pero su grito fue ahogado por las manos de aquel personaje.

–Oye Vegeta y que paso con leila? – dijo goku muy curioso.

–Mm? A qué viene la estúpida pregunta? –

–Bueno es que cuando terminaron no te dejaba en paz y de un mes para acá…. No crees que es muy raro que no sepamos nada? – poniendo una cara de serio u,u

–Va! Seguro por fin entendió que es solo una basura – dijo sin darle importancia alguna

–Si tú lo dices vegeta… pero ojala se no se te pase el encanto con bulma así de rápido…. Ugg! – tapándose la boca por haber metido la pata así.

–QUEEE? DE QUE RAYOS HABLAS KAKAROTTO ACASO TE VOLVISTE MAS ESTUPIDO O QUE! – furioso pero al mismo tiempo mostrando un leve sonrojo.

–Hay bueno vegeta es que a mi no me engañas te conozco de hace mucho y cuando te vi peleando con ella… bueenoo… tu hubieras ignorado a cualquiera y hasta te hubieras ido pero…–

–CAALLATEEE Y LARGATEE DE MI HABITACION IMBESIL ¡!

–feliz aniversario linda…

"esa voz! Es… espe… ra ANIVERSARIOO!?" dándose vuelta pudo ver como esa mano provenía nada más y nada menos que de…

–Yamchan! – dijo en susurro apenas el quito su mano.

–ven acompáñame – la tomo del brazo y se adentraron a la parte donde se encontraba la luz tenue, que resultaron ser velas rojas. Bulma quedo sorprendida era un cuarto, pero no cualquier cuarto era uno iluminado a luz de las velas con pétalos de rosas por todo el rededor de la cama en la que encima había una charola con una botella de champan en una helera y dos copas de vidrio con algo de champan ya servido.

–feliz aniversario mi amor – repitió el tomando las copas y dándole una a bulma

"dios mío es mi aniversario? Hoy? Se me olvido? A mí? Que hagooo!?" – gracias Yamchan esta….

–perfecto verdad? Lo hice todo exactamente como me pediste – "le pedí? Que yoo le pedí esto?"

Esa ves bulma hizo notar su cara de extrañes ante ese comentario y él pudo percatar

–no lo recuerdas cariño? – le acerco su boca al cuello a lo que ella solo atino a quedar tensa –cuando te pregunte como imaginabas nuestra primera vez juntos… –

FLASHBACK…

_Era de noche y los padres de bulma dormían en sus habitaciones plácidamente mientras ella se encontraba en la sala con Yamcham viendo una película de romance y cuando estaba a punto de terminar, El la tomo de la cara y comenzó a besarla… no un beso cualquiera! No era un beso exótico muy muy pasional o bueno eso trataba el de hacerle sentir a bulma, cosa que no salio muy bien porque ella solo sintió una gran incomodida asi que apenas pudo se alejo rápido pero disimuladamente para que no lo notara, pero claro el! Al estar tratando de provocar a bulma y ver que no funciono se enojó._

–_qué pasa? Tus papas deben estar dormidos…– dirigiendo su mano por la pierna de bulma que se encontraba destapada debido a que usaba unos shorts. Ella al sentir que su mano "subía mucho" se alejo_

–_no es eso… – dijo casi en susurro temiendo que él se enojara con ella_

–_y entonces que sucede? Por qué siempre me huyes? – cosa que aclara que no era la primera vez que intentaba "seducirla" y fallaba._

–_es que… _

–_es que, qué?! – notándose ya exasperado por los rodeos de ella_

–_es mi primera vez Yamchan y no la quiero así! – logrando poner cara de segura e indignada al mismo tiempo._

_Yamchan estaba que moría del estrés y la rabia, pero tratando de calmarse un poco…_

–_y entonces cómo? _

–_bueeno! Pues no se! Supongo que en un lugar más privado y pues… pues… –deteniéndose a pensar_

–_pues? – levantando la ceja _

–_pues más como la película que vimos Yamchan! No ves? Osea algo especial con rosas, champaña, velas y ambiente romántico…. _

FIN DEL FLASH

–Bulma? Miii aamooorr? – pasando la mano frente su rostro al ver que ella estaba perdida y no lo oía.

Aun un poco confundida atino a responder –eh?

–no se amor te me perdiste un rato… pero olvidándonos de eso porque mejor no celebramos nuestro segundo años juntos – diciendo esto con una cara de pervertido a mas no poder.

El quito la copa de champan que bulma aún no había ni probado la dejo en una mesita quito la charola de la cama, se acercó a ella y comenzó a besarla, la tocaba con sus manos por los pechos, a lo que bulma se quedó como una estatua que ni se atrevía a completar el beso bien, el por otro lado se percató pero siguió insistiendo pensando que eran nervios, la dejo de los labios y comenzó por su cuello mientras bajaba sus manos por su abdomen "hay! No dios que hago, Yamchan está en otra cosa! Y si me voy? Nono no que tal y se enoje conmigo? Pero y si no? Lo dejo que siga? Hay no se esto no me está gustando me siento incomoda no quiero que me toque" pensaba bulma mientras Yamchan continuaba con sus manos tocándola….

**REVIEWS:**

**alexaminya25:hola! Grax por el comentario y soy de venezuela en el estado tachira no se si sepas… y tu?**

**Alesss: muchas gracias! Y si lo are ^^**


	5. Chapter 5 PERDIDA

**COSAS DEL DESTINO**

**cap. 5: PERDIDA**

relajate amor... te prometo que no dolerá... – mascullo en su oído ya bastante consternado porque bulma no se movía

Ella no sabia que hacer, nunca pregunto por nada del tema, nadie le dijo nada de una situación así,'era parte de esas pequeñas cosas que su inteligencia desechaba por pensar que no eran importantes, pero ahora se arrepentía de nunca haber puesto interés, necesitaba que alguien entrara a su mente y le explicara, le diera la respuesta para esa situación, le urgía salir de hay, encerrarse en su cuarto, meterse en sus sabanas y no salir nunca, se sentía asqueada no podía seguir así, necesitaba safarce pero...

" como? Que debo hacer? Que voy a decir? Que no me gusta? Que no estoy lista? No y si el se enoja? Y si piensa que soy una niña? Pero... Yamchan es así? No el nunca diría eso de mi? O si? el... " sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos sintió cuando Yamchan le iba a subir la camisa

– eh...! – asustada se dejo llevar por el instinto y se levanto de golpe tirando de un lado a su "adorado novio

–que pasa ahora? – se le notaba la rabia en la voz el estaba ya muy excitado como para ponerse con jueguitos

–es que... –

–es que que? –

–no... no puedo Yamchan – dijo casi con un hilo de voz, no sabia si sentirse fuerte por decirlo o avergonzada por tener miedo

–que que? – grito y se levanto de la cama matándola con la mirada, tanto fue el enojo que pufff... la excitación se le fue de una vez

–lo... lo siento Yamchan es... es que.. yo... – se tapo la cara quería, no, necesitaba salir corriendo de hay.

–es que nada Bulma, tu me estas diciendo que yo me porto tan bien contigo, me gasto todo lo que tengo en ti, en arreglar este sitio, en cumplir tus fantasías de niña estúpida y hacer en momento "ROMANTICO"– dejando muy en claro la ironía de esa ultima palabra – para que tu, luego de estar aquí, en nuestro dia de aniversario, de besarnos, de haberme provocado así, me digas que no!–

y eso era lo que faltaba,en ese instante, con esas palabras, eso fue lo que hizo que ella reaccionara.

–OYEMEE!– se levanto de la cama con ganas de matarlo lo empujo haciéndolo caer sentado en el piso – mas estúpido seras tu! Como te atreves a tratarme así! Creí que podía confiar en ti! Creí que de verdad de importaba lo que yo siento! Y simplemente no quiero estar contigo ni con nadie no me siento preparada, yo no te pedí esto! Solo lo mencione para un futuro uno lejano por cierto! Ademas eres retrasado o que? Hasta el idiota mas grande del mundo notaria que yo no te respondí ninguna de tus cochinadas! Ni siquiera me gusto que me tocaras! Mucho menos te iba a provocar! –

Sus gritos fueron tan altos que se escuchaban casi en todo el hotel, Yamchan no sabia que decirle, se había dejado llevar por la rabia y ella tenia razón.

Bulma respiro profundamente lo miro con odio, salio enojadisima de esa habitación, no sabia que pensar, su novio, en el que confiaba, ese mismo la había tratado horrible, le demostró que solo la quería para sexo, sus pensamientos la invadían, se sentía muy decepcionada.

Salio del hotel, a lo lejos escucho como Yamchan la llamaba a gritos pero no quiso voltear, lo ultimo que quería era hablarle otra vez, tomo su moto y arranco, luego de vueltas y vueltas se sintió bloqueada, no sabia donde estaba, no reconocía el lugar, pero de algo si estaba muy segura, estaba lejos de su casa! Se estaciono en un parque muy bonito y tranquilo, se vehía que era de una comunidad, puesto que habían casas a su alrededor, claro, no cualquier tipo de casas, eran bastante lujosas.

–ass! Bulma solo esto te faltaba perderte como una tonta, ussss! todo esto es culpa del idiota de Yamchan! Maldito mal nacidooo – se metió la mano al bolsillo para sacar su celular y mirar su GPS – quee!? Noo como que batería baja estúpida chatarra! No... no te apagas... no espera.. noo! asss! – golpeo el celular contra su pierna y se sintió frustrada no sabia que hacer! A sus papas no les aviso donde iría, nadie sabia donde estaba.

o.o

Mientras vegeta estaba en su habitación, no podía negar que las palabras de kakarotto lo estaban invadiendo.

–estúpido kakarotto, va a decir esas cosas, a mi no me puede gustar ese niñita de papi, se le ve por encima que es solo una caprichosa inmadura, no niego que tiene su físico y su carácter, pero ni con eso se quita de encima el sello de mocosa. –

tomo su toalla para el sudor y salio de la casa con su ropa deportiva, puesto que acostumbraba a salir por las noches a hacer ejercicio, camino hasta el portón enorme que separaba su casa de las otras que para el eran de menor clase, luego comenzó a trotar hasta que llego al parque de su barrio, estaba a punto de usar los barandales que habían hay para ejercitarse cuando la noto, estaba hay! En su moto! Sentada mirando al cielo, como esperando que algo o alguien callera encima suyo, sonrió con mucha ironía, eso era lo que menos pensaba encontrarse, camino con calma hasta quedar a una distancia moderada.

–y tu que? Ahora me sigues? – levanto una ceja esperando respuesta

bulma escucho esa voz y supo de quien era, volteo con rapidez para confirmarlo y era el, ese idiota del accidente, el mismo que estaba ahora en su curso, el que al parecer no la soportaba, pero a pesar de que era la ultima persona en el mundo que pensó encontrarse, no iba a ponerse a pelear, no en ese momento necesitaba salir de hay.

–vegeta... – iba a decirle que la ayudara cuando, (zaaassss!) sintió como su cuerpo se llenaba de agua, la terrible lluvia había comenzado a caer, mojándolos por completo.

–as! No pensaras quedarte hay verdad? Encapsula esa cosa, no vivo nada lejos, vamos no pienso mojarme mas – "la invite? Y porque la invite?para que quiero a esta mocosa en mi casa?"

Ella se sorprendió de oír eso, lo ultimo que pensó era que iba a invitarla a su casa, osea, no es que le parecía insoportable?

–eh! Si si claro – encapsulo su moto lo mas rápido que pudo, no podía darse el lujo de por un mal comienzo con alguien terminara pasando la noche en un lugar completamente desconocido y aparte en medio de tremenda tormenta.

Corrieron en dirección a la casa, llegaron al enorme portón, ella se sorprendió, a pesar de tener bastante dinero por sus papas, esa casa que estaba tras el portón era enorme, parecía un castillo, no, cual uno, era como dos castillos unidos, vegeta saco rápidamente de su bolsillo un control y lo presiono, para sorpresa de bulma el control no abrió el portón sino una puerta pequeña que había a su lado derecho. Entraron y se dirigieron a la casa, esta vez el saco una llave normal y abrió la puerta, cuando entraron empapados de agua, bulma abrió los ojos como platos, su casa era bastante grande y elegante, pero esa! Era como dos veces la de ella, era como si corriera el peligro de perderse dentro y que pasaran semanas para ser encontrada.

–heyy! – vegeta lanzo una toalla a la cara de bulma sacándola de su sorpresa, ella ni siquiera la pudo tomar y tuvo que agacharse por ella.

–tu casa es enorme y muy hermosa – dijo como si se tratara de un vestido del mejor diseñador del mundo

–bah! Mejor secate bien antes de subir conmigo, no quiero charcos en mi habitación –

"habitación? Hay no! Dijo habitación y para que? Aquí no esta bien estar?" –sabes yo la verdad prefiero quedarme por aquí cerca, ya sabes mientras la tormenta y ya después me voy –

–no esperas nada, ni nadie? - alzo una ceja con curiosidad

–no.. –

–y porque estas aquí? Nunca te había visto...! –hubo silencio unos segundos- ah! No me digas... estas buscándome?– se acerco a bulma con cara de mujeriego presumido.

–QUE? JA! Claro que no idiota, ni en tus mejores sueños eso pasaría – su voz se alzo moderadamente pero bastante irritante.

–hay! No grites mujer... haber y entonces que hacías alla en el parque sola? –

–es... que... buenoo... lo que pasa... es que...– no sabia como decirlo iba a parecer estúpida.

–deja las idioteces y habla de una vez – ya bastante irritado por los rodeos de ela

–no me hables así idiota! Lo que pasa es que me perdí... – arrugo su cara como esperando la peor de las burlas.

Pero se equivoco, el no se burlo, si no la miro detalladamente, con cara de seriedad.

–vaya! Yo te hacia idiota, pero la verdad no tanto – con su tono de seriedad – bueno, que se puede hacer, hay gente muy idiota en la vida.

–OYEME IDIOTAAA! Que te pasaaaa! – su grito fue enormee! Tanto, que vegeta coloco su mano en la boca para callarla quedando bastante cerca de ella.

–que no grites mujer! – mirándola fijamente.

Bulma se quedo pasmada, su rabia se fue, se le acelero el corazón, no sabia como reaccionar, o mejor dicho no sabia si reaccionar, no le molestaba que la callara, al contrario, le gustaba que estuviera así de cerca a ella.

El se perdió en los ojos de bulma, eran azul perfecto, como el cielo, quito su mano y observo sus labios, era como si a gritos lo llamaran para besarlos, se acerco a ella, sus respiraciones eran rapidas y se combinaban unas con otras, puso su mano en su mejilla y corto la poca distancia que le quedaba acercándola muy lento, cuando sus labios se empezaron a rozar ambos sintieron como sus corazones latían rápidamente, casi al mismo ritmo, los dos entre abrieron sus labios para dar paso a ese beso, cerraron sus ojos casi al mismo tiempo, cuando de repente...

–vegeta...?–

^.^

_**HOLAA! Ehh... bueno antes que nada, quisiera aclarar el retraso que tuve, que aunque se que no fue mucho, de igual manera no me gustaría que piensen que no cumplo, lo que pasa es que mi pc se daño y pues esta en arreglo y pues estoy que me vuelvo loca sin compu en estos días, hasta que hoy conseguí de donde actualizarme en todo y de una subir el capitulo, así que pues si el viernes en caso de que no pueda subir ya saben el porque, de igual manera este fue el 5cap. Y espero que les guste. Ah! Y pues la verdad también quiero pedirles que me comenten si ven algo mal o alguna critica para mejorar, siempre me a gustado hacer las cosas lo mejor posible y que mejor manera que con opiniones.**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**alexaminya25**__** : Holaa! Este pues, la verdad no conozco Perú, pero me imagino que debe ser un lugar muy genial, algún dia espero conocerlo, pero buenoo así como este vienen bastantes cosas de VxB y pues sii xD me gustan mucho! Aqui hay unas que se llaman oreo vienen de vainilla y me encantan con leche jajaja**_

_**Sbbt: holaa! Muchas gracias por tu comentario y claro que lo continuare ^^**_


	6. Chapter 6 LA FAMILIA OUJI

**COSAS DEL DESTINO**

Capítulo 6: **LA FAMILIA OUJI**

– Vegeta…? –

Ambos se separaron inmediatamente, se miraron con las caras rojas de la vergüenza, no sabían que decir.

–oh! Hijo no sabía que tenías compañía –

Bulma volteo a mirar y se encontró con una Sra. de muy buen cuerpo con cabello negro profundo bastante largo, "HIJO? OSEA que ella…"

Pues veo ya te fijaste que si madre – dijo el bastante enojado

Hay! Vegeta que grosero como siempre mejor preséntame a tu amiga – con una pequeña pisca de picardía en esa última palabra

Ah! Sra. Mucho gusto… mi mi nombres es Bulma – con bastante nerviosismo

– Hola muchacha yo soy Beatriz Ou… –

– Mi madre, como sea mujer vamos y te secas bien –

– Oh! Vegeta déjame presentarme bien – señalando con mirada autoritaria

Aun así vegeta se voltea y comienza a subir las escaleras de frente.

Vienes? – alzando su ceja

Ah! Eh si… bueno igual fue un enorme placer señora – dándole la mano

Igual para mí, no te apresures pronto estará la cena, imagino que mi nueva yerna se queda a comer? – guiña su ojo

Ah? Yo… – y ahora si su cara se torna como la de un tomate

MADRE! ELLA NO ES MI NOVIA – grita vegeta desde el segundo escalón

Bueno muchachos los espero dentro de poco en la cena – se mete a la cocina en un movimiento bastante rápido como para evitar una respuesta.

[BULMA]

Vegeta siguió subiendo y yo al ver eso salí rápidamente tras él, cuando llegamos al segundo piso me encontré en un largo pasillo cubierto por una alfombra roja pasamos cuatro habitaciones, dos con el nombre de cada integrante, una día sr. Y Sra. Ouji era obvio que de sus padres, la que seguía decía goku, hay se me broto una sonrisa, goku es tan chistoso y amigable o bueno así me pareció ese día en el recorrido por el instituto, lo extraño fue que las dos siguientes habitaciones no tenían nombre por lo tal entendí que no eran de nadie y se me vino a la cabeza que como es vegeta quiso estar lejos o algo así, luego en la quinta habitación casi a mitad del enorme pasillo, estaba una puerta que decía vegeta, el entro pero para ser sincera quería seguir ese pasillo no sabía si entrar luego de lo de Yamchan supongo que no estaba con ganas de estar a solas con un hombre, saliendo de mis pensamientos vi cuando él se volteó y le alcance a escuchar un "te secas a fuera?" o algo así, yo no conteste cuando ya otra toalla, claro está no se me callo sino que paso directo a mi rostro, me la quite de encima y lo mire para matarlo y luego pensé "para que otra toalla? Para que secarme más? Abajo me seque lo más que pude? " Y fue ahí cuando entre en pánico, lo raro fue que cuando fui a preguntar para que otra toalla me di cuenta que HABIA ENTRADO! Pero en que instante, lo siguiente fue ese terrible sonido de la puerta cerrarse, puedo incluir que se me erizo la piel.

–no entiendo por qué subimos por otra toalla? – alcance a pronunciar, aunque estoy segura que soné como niña de 3 años o tal vez peor.

–usa el baño del fondo, yo le diré a servicio que te traiga ropa, y tranquila no como…

Que no come? Wao! Eso sí fue vergonzoso! Se dio cuenta lo nerviosa que estaba, pero… peor que eso él quiere que me cambie aquí? No no ni loca!

–ehh.. No es necesario, además no crees que debiste preguntarme?

Honestamente lo acepto, se me subió el tono de voz y me di cuenta cuando el frunció el ceño pero es que osea, en casa ajena, de él precisamente y quiere que me bañe y me cambie, repito, ni loca.

–no creo que demoren mucho en conseguirte ropa

–OYE!, no me ois…

Y si en definitiva no me escucho, porque lo siguiente fue que cerró la puerta dejándome sola, supongo que lo pensé bastante tiempo, porque cuando reaccione una muchacha que por fu traje me dio a entender que era de servicio entro y me trajo ropa, para ser sincera la mire mucho y cuando digo mucho es mucho, es que no era de mi gusto, generalmente uso shorts y faldas, casi nunca jeans pero que más no iba a estar de exigente, la camisa no la pensé mucho, era una de tirantas negra bastante bonita, claro no era lo más exacto de mí, pero igual servía para irme a mi casa, tome la ropa y entre al baño con ella, supongo que por seguridad porque también cerré la puerta con llave, cuando di vuelta vi lo poco conservador que es vegeta, solo tenía una crema de afeitar, champo y jabón, vaya que si son dejados los hombres, mi baño tiene más productos de belleza que mi peinadora, claro el que los va a necesitar. "eh? hay no en serio pensé eso? Porque? Bueno vegeta el lindo pero me gusta? No no no ya bastante tengo con lo de mi "SORPRESA DE ANIVERSARIO" como para estar pensando tonterías de él… no? " me seque con una toalla y me vestí, y entonces fue cuando pensé que igual el resfriado me lo iba a ganar porque tengo que usar mis zapatos mojados, Salí del baño descalza y me lance a la cama, supongo que bastante imprudente donde alguien me hubiera visto, pero igual lo ice y me quede mirando el techo, lo siguiente fue ese "TOC TOC" de la puerta, me levante igual descalza y abrí para quedarme con la boca entre abierta, puesto que detrás me encontré a vegeta alzando para entregarme un par de zapatos, claro lo más que me sorprendió fue que esos estaban aún en caja, y pensé "los compro? Ahorita? Y la ropa también?"

–son nuevos? – fue lo único que atine a decir, luego desperté como de un shock y lo deje pasar, si lo sé, que tonta es su habitación hasta por grosera me debió haber dejado descalza, pero no fue así el dentro y me dejo la caja de zapatos abierta, encima de la cama

–que pregunta tan tonta no crees? – y si hasta hay llego mi linda faceta de agradecimiento

– en esta casa no hay más mujer que mi madre, no pensaras que todo esto lo tenía guardado en un armario o sí? – ok ok si fue tonta la pregunta, supongo que debí imaginarlo pero que puedo decir, lo pase por alto.

Comenzó a caminar lo vi que se acercó al closet que había dentro y se quitó su camiseta.

–oh! Espera yo me pongo los zapatos afuera – aww! Supongo que me sonroje, porque mis mejillas ardían y hasta pase la pena de que mis manos automáticamente se posaran sobre ellas

–no seas tonta solo me cambio de camiseta, además ni entrenar hoy pude por tu mala suerte de hacer que lloviera – sonrió de lado y lo acepto que linda forma de hacerlo

–no me digas tonta tarado. – oigan! No podía bajar la guardia

–mi madre insiste en que cenes, te quedaras? –

–puedo quedarme? – él se rio de eso

–supongo que no hay forma de que envenenen la cena así que si puedes – volvió a sonreír y me siguió pareciendo lindo.

Se colocó una camiseta que saco de ahí y baje mi mirada, me había quedado sus músculos uno a uno, cosa que no note hasta que se cubrió y es que como no hacerlo si tiene ese cuerpo tan formado que lo hace ver tan varonil, luego de iba dirigiéndose a la salida

–apúrate, ya sabes dónde está la cocina no?

No respondí porque como se fue me di cuenta que no fue pregunta tome los zapatos que resultaron ser negros como la blusa y me los puse, Salí de la habitación y cerré la puerta camine hacia las escaleras y al empezar a bajarlas note lo infinitas que parecen o no sé si fue por estar pensando en la cena pero en serio se me hicieron largas, cuando llegue abajo me dirigí a la cocina y sentí como mi corazón entraba casi en tabicaría o algo así la cosa es que me sentí rara al ver a la mama de vegeta con un señor sentada a su lado y luego goku y pues vegeta estaba dos asientos luego haciendo un espacio entre vegeta y el.

–Buenas noches – supongo que de los nervios mi voz sonó muy baja porque nadie contesto

–oh! Bulma muchacha ven siéntate con nosotros –

Tome todo mi aliento y camine hasta el medio de goku y vegeta, la mesa era norme igual que la cocina que estaba a mi lado, pero como ellos tenían ese espacio di por entendido que debía sentarme hay.

–Querida, y dime goku me dijo que serás una de sus compañeras en el OHS…

–eh... si Sra. – no sé si respondí bien o muy seco pero tampoco sabía si era pregunta o algo para comenzar conversación.

–oh! Qué bueno, hay pero que descortés mira él es mi esposo querida – me señalo al sr la verdad no lo mire bien antes por los nervios supongo pero justo ahí me di cuenta que es idéntico a vegeta solo que denota que es mucho mayor.

–mucho gusto, Vegeta Ouji – wa! Y se llama igual xD

Luego un mesero me dio la comida y me dispuse a comer, no lo note sino hasta ese momento pero moría de hambre, claro esa frase se quedó tonta cuando vi comiendo a los demás, tenía unos modales muy grandes, pero claro no más grande que ese enorme apetito que demostraban.

–y dime Bulma, tus padres? – ok hay si no supo si lo pregunto por asegurarse de que era de buena familia o si solo fue curiosidad, pero igual no iba a quedar mal.

–Mi padre es el doctor Briefs no sé si lo conozca, es el dueño de la Corporación Capsula y pues mi madre, ella es una increíble cocinera, pero claro solo por diversión –

–Ah! Claro que conozco tu padre es un gran inventor, recuerdo que nuestra empresa tuvo negocios por las capsulas, nuestra empresa es de autos no sé si sepas de nuestra empresa "Ouji" –

–La verdad sí, he oído mucho de ella y pues nuestros autos y motos siempre papa los compra hay –

–Oh! Quien diría una gran cliente – y de nuevo uso ese tono… como decirlo… como de picardía.

–Me alegra que Vegeta tenga buenos gustos –

Queee? Ella dijo buenos gustos? Hay no ahora si me muero, otra vez las mejillas me ardían y el reflejo en mis manos para ponerse sobre ellas, escuche un sonido, voltee a mi lado y vi a Vegeta atragantándose con la comida, lo acepto me pareció chistoso y hasta se me bajo la sensación de pena.

–YA TE DIJE QUE NO ES MI NOVIA MADRE! – me tape la boca casi muero de risa, Vegeta se veía bastante apenado y por alguna extraña razón eso me gustaba, luego volvió esa sensación de vergüenza volvió cuando escuche que todos se reían de nosotros.

–pero si hacen bonita pareja muchacho

Wao! Ahora si quería salir corriendo cuando el papa de él dijo eso, aje la mirada a la comida y saliéndome del momento vergonzoso recordé que mis padres no sabían de mí, tome el brazo de goku porque me pareció bastante vergüenza como para hablar con Vegeta

–Goku, me prestas tu telf. Es que quiero llamar a mis padres – sentí el silencio con para que mis palabras se escucharan en toda la casa

Goku metió su mano al bolsillo y me dio su telf. Me levante

–Con permiso – fue lo más amable que me salió en ese momento de vergüenza, pero era justo ya que había terminado de comer y solo me retiraba a realizar una llamada, no sé si fue acto de cobardía para salir, pero aun siendo así, me libre de esos comentarios vergonzosos.

**Review;**

**Sbbt: graaciiass xD me emociona que te guste xD**


	7. Chapter 7 UN BESO

**COSAS DEL DESTINO**

Capítulo 6: **UN BESO**

Salí de la cocina, me quede en una salita y marque el tlf de mi casa, me contesto mi mama pero a decir verdad ni le prestó atención a lo que le conté, antes de devolverme a la cocina vi que salieron todos.

–Oh! Cariño te regañaron tus padres? –

En serio que no entendí esa pregunta… osea era normal que eso hubiera pasado? Bueno eso era algo que nunca iba a saber por bueno eran MIS PADRES!

–No solo dijeron que me cuidara –

–bueno menos mal, ahora sí, sabes Vegeta nos contó que no sabe por qué estas por aquí… –

–Ah! Este si bueno eso es por en un descuido tome una calle que no era y pues aquí estoy – sonreí lo más natural que pude, la verdad nunca fui experta en las mentiras pero ni modo que le dijera lo que en verdad paso.

–Mmm… bueno eso es mejor, la verdad nos agrada mucho que nuestro vegeta traiga a sus amigas –

Todos, claro menos vegeta y yo, rieron por el comentario, él estuvo serio y pues yo la verdad me sorprendí, es que quien iba a saber que el idiota egocéntrico más lindo que he visto en mi vida tiene una mama que me lo está entregando en bandeja de plata! Por así decirlo.

–Bulma terminaste de usar mi tlf? –

–ah! Si Goku mira aquí tienes, muchas gracias – le guiñe el ojo, la verdad es que el si tiene una forma de ser muy… como decirlo… muy tierna – Buen la verdad les agradezco mucho la comida y la ropa, pero ya se hace tarde y pues mañana empieza el plan vacacional en el cole y pues hay que estar temprano –

–Oh, sí querida tienes toda la razón, ya Goku nos contó y que divino que tú también vayas, así logras que vegeta no se meta en problemas –

–Mama, pero Bulma tiene novio –

Oooooooooooooooookkkkkkkkkkkeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyy! Y Goku como supo esooo?

–hay en serio Bulma? –

–Eh… –

Hay no y ahora? No sabía que responder, es que como decir no si me y como decir si después de lo de hoy, se puede decir que ni yo sé si tengo o no.

–Bueno la verdad si tengo –

–HMP! –

Si en definitiva ese ruido venia de Vegeta! Y es que no sé por qué lo hizo si estaba molesto o algo así, es que bueno no se ese instante antes de que llegara la mama de él fue muy lindo y… hay pero que cosas pienso! En serio como se me ocurre si él es un idiota tarado que lo único que hace es llevarme la contra y creerse el mejor en todo.

–Amm… bueno este ya creo que me tengo que ir –

–Si bueno, en eso si tienes razón, pero no te preocupes Vegeta te lleva en su coche –

Queeeeeeeeee? Okok! Ahora si me morí

–Ja! Y por qué debería hacer yo eso? –

–Pues es tu amiga y no la puedes dejar irse sola a su casa así como así –

–Es amiga de Kakarotto –

Sii! Soy amiga de Kaka… eh? :S de quien dijo?

– No le digas así a tu hermano! Y Dije que tú la vas a llevar a su casa! –

–Ehh… bueno Sra. No se preocupe yo tengo mi moto y… –

–Qué? En moto? No no no! Vegeta dije que la llevas y punto –

Lo miro como para matarlo, y en serio que me dio miedo, fue como si esa divina y amable Sra. Tuviera un lado malvado o algo así. En ese instante Vegeta tomo unas llaves de una mesita y se dirigió a la puerta, tome eso como que me iba a llevar y pues después de la mirada de su mama no quise decir nada.

–Te vas o no? –

–Eh? Ah! Si claro este… Fue un placer y muchas gracias, adiós. –

Agite mi mano y camine hacia la puerta, escuche un adiós como en coro y Salí, ya estando a fuera vi que vegeta saco una capsula de su bolsillo y la aventó para dejar salir su auto, cuando el humo se dispersó vi muy claramente el rayonazo que tenía en su puerta y no pude evitar un comentario.

–vaya! Pero qué lindo adorno le tienes en la puerta –

Lo mire casi muriendo de la risa, el solo me miro enojado y eso me dio más risa, vi que se subió y cuando me subí yo dijo.

–Eso me lo hizo una loca que no sabe conducir –

Oh! No! Que estúpido! Aunque obvio alcance a notar como se le formaba una sonrisa de hipocresía en el rostro.

–Eres un idiota! Como te atreves a decirme loca! –

–y como más se le puede decir a quien da vuelta en plena auto pista? –

Y hay! Fue cuando lo odie más! Como se atreve, usss! Okok tiene razón, pero precisamente eso me molesto más, como podía ser tan tarado, osea tuve una razón para hacerlo y el solo llega y me dice loca! Iba a matarlo, en serio lo iba a hacer pero…

–Aja! Y donde vives mujer –

–ah? Wau! En serio no sabes genio? Obvio en la corporación capsula! –

–Mm… cierto que eres una niña de papi y mami –

El en serio quería morir esa noche!

–Ja! Y lo dice el que vive estrenando modelos de autos cada mes? –

–Que dices niña? –

–lo que oíste imbécil! –

Freno el auto, bastante brusco ya que el definitivamente no iba nada lento, estaba tan concentrada en la pelea que lo solo sentí que paro mas no mire si quiera donde, ya que pensé que fue por el comentario.

–Y por qué paras? Acaso vas a golpearme o algo así? –

–Aparte de loca tonta… –

Subió su dedo señalándome hacia fuera, voltee a mirar y me di cuenta que estaba frente a mi casa, no sabía si molestarme por decirme tonta! O avergonzarme por no fijarme donde estábamos.

–Usss! No te soporto! –

Abrí la puerta y comencé a bajarme cuando sentí que me jalo de la muñeca, me sentó de sopetón! Voltee a mirarlo y vi lo cerca que estaba de mí, lo siguiente que sentí fueron esos labios extremadamente deliciosos sobre los míos, sentí un enorme escalo frio pasar por mi cuerpo, el comenzó el beso, no sabía que hacer pero después de segundos opte por responder y en serio que no me equivoque, fue perfecto sentía como todo dentro de mí se movía y una sensación de emoción con placer quería salir, puse mis manos en su cuello y el me tomo de la espalda, estuve en ese paraíso de sensación durante unos minutos más y luego nos separamos para mirarnos, nuestras respiraciones hablaban por nosotros, solo nos miramos por unos momentos más y luego el rompió el silencio.

–Espero ver tu horrible cara mañana –

Se le formo una rosa irónica y di por entendido que traducido a su lenguaje de idiota egocéntrico quería decir "te quiero ver mañana"

–Lo mismo digo Vegeta, que duermas bien –

Lo bese en la mejilla y me Salí del auto, cuando toque el suelo no lo podía creer, camine muy rápido a mi casa y presione la clave de acceso, cerré y puse el seguro de nuevo, me recosté en la puerta y mire al techo soltando un suspiro, necesitaba subir a mi habitación y repasar todo de nuevo en mi cabeza hasta quedar dormida y así lo hice, cuando desperté fue por la luz del sol, ya que olvide cerrar la cortina, pero no me importo, amanecí demasiado feliz como para fijarme en eso, entre al baño y me duche cantando, Salí y me coloque un vestido naranja corto de escote en forma de corazón que me quedaba divino, me maquille muy levemente resaltando mis ojos, combine con unos zapatos y accesorios plateados, Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a desayunar mientras seguía cantando.

–Oh! Bulmita menos mal bajaste, hoy hice unos nuevos pastelitos, pruébalos están deliciosos, así terminas de endulzar esta hermosa mañana –

Mi madre me guiño el ojo, acaso ella sabía de anoche? Será que me vio cuando llegue? Movi mi cabeza un poco y deseche la idea, era mi mama! Es imposible que ella no esté diciéndome lo increíblemente hermoso que esta el día.

–gracias mama! –

Tome uno y los comí con un jugo de naranja, cuando termine me dirigí a mi habitación y tome varias capsulas donde había guardado todo para las vacaciones del colegio, las metí en un bolso plateado pequeño y metí mi celular, cuando iba a cerrarlo me di cuenta que sonó, volví a tomarlo y vi que era un mensaje de milk.

"Hola bulm! _mi papa me va a llevar al centro vacacional así que no pases por mí, nos vemos allá! Bye! ;) _"

Me desanime algo, la verdad es que moría por ver a Milk y contarle lo que me paso ayer, pero qué más da, igual iba a verla allá, tome mis cosas y baje, me despedí de mis padres y luego de una insistencia enorme de mi padre me lleve el mercedes rojo ya que no le parecía bien que manejara sola en la moto, me fui y me tomo 30minutos llegar al club, baje y encapsule el auto, no sé por qué pero lo que más quería era ver si estaba Vegeta, como no lo vi opte por entrar, cuando llegue a la recepción y mostré mi planilla estudiantil pregunte por los demás alumnos y la muchacha me dijo que estaban reuniéndose todos en la alberca, me fui por donde el folleto que leí decía y al llegar note lo hermoso del lugar, frente a mi estaban unos escalones de madera que terminaban en una grama muy linda donde estaban las mesas y en toda la mitad estaba una piscina en forma de 8 que tenía una agua muy azul donde resaltaban los rayos del sol, mire hacia una mesa y diferencie a milk así que sin pensarlo camine hacia allá y me senté enfrente saludándola

–Hola Milk! hace mucho llegaste? –

Ella ni me miro ni me respondió, después de segundos note que estaba embobada mirando la piscina y le pase la mano por en frente.

–ah! Eh… ah! Hola Bulma –

Ella reacciono pero ni siquiera me miro seguía con cara de tonta mirando a la piscina así que le pregunte.

–sé que esta bonito el lugar, pero no creo que sea para ignorarme –

–Oh! Lo siento bulma – volteo a mirarme por fin – es que hay esta! – me señalo con su dedo voltee a mirar y si! HAY ESTABA! Pero… –dime si no es hermoso! Es el chico que te dije que me hechizo –

Y si antes me había sentido echa puré! Pues en ese instante me sentí peor! Era el! Era Vegeta! Mi mejor amiga me estaba señalando a Vegeta, mientras me decía que era quien la tuvo todas las vacaciones brotando amor y es que como no morir en ese instante! Si ese era el chico del que YO! Venía a contarle que me había movido el piso! Que me beso como nadie! Y que me tuvo embobada toda la noche.

**Reviews:**

**alexaminya25: Graciaas! Y si no descansare hasta terminarla ;)**

**rocy-rose: Gracias! Me emociona que opinen así y sii obvio me encanta vegeta y Bulma xD**


	8. Capítulo 8 COMENZANDO LAS VACACIONES

**COSAS DEL DESTINO**

Capítulo 8: **COMENZANDO LAS VACACIONES**

–**El?** –

Estoy segura que mi cara era la de una fantasma, es que no sabía que hacer me sentí extraña, decaída y es que tenía que decirle lo que paso ayer? O mejor dejar así…?

–Eh? Porque esa cara…? Hay no me digas que te parece feo! –

En seriooo! Wao creía a Milk medio tonta, pero ahora si lo confirmaba, ella me estaba diciendo que ese idiota, engreído de cuerpo como de semi dios griego es feoo!

–No, bueno… la verdad tampoco es para tenerte suspirando, bueno a mi parecer… –

–Hay no sé, pero a mí me está volviendo loca solo verlo, no me imagino que será cuando le hable! Pero bueno, y tu "Distracción?" digo porque no creas que lo olvide.–

–Ah? Ehh…. No es que no era así alguien muy importante y así –

–Vamos Bulma! No me quieras ves la cara de tonta porque a ti no te gustan los "X" o es que no confías en mí? –

–No es… –

–Bulma cariño podemos hablar? –

Si en algún momento dije que ver a Yamchan era lo que menos quería, en ese momento me tenía que comer mis palabras porque el de verdad que me había salvado.

–Yamchan yo dudo que tengas algo que decirme –

Ok ok tampoco iba a gritar "sii tenemos que hablar" o algo así

–Por favor mi cielo, déjame explicarte –

–Estee… si yo creo que ya hay como mucho sol para hacer de lámpara, así que Bulm! Hablamos ahora voy a ver mi chico –

Y hasta hay llegaron mis ganas de escapar, hubiera preferido cualquier cosa menos oír de forma picaresca a Milk decir que iba por Vegeta.

–No espera Milk yo… –

–déjala amor, yo de verdad necesito que hablemos –

Vaya que odio esa cara de perro regañado que pone Yamchan

–Espero que sea rápido, tengo algo pendiente con Milk –

–Mi amor, no me trates así, por favor, mira yo sé que me porte mal ayer, pero entiéndeme, la verdad estaba bastante prendido por unos tragos que me tome mientras preparaba todo por los nervios y parte con el champan seguro se me termino de subir a la cabeza todo y pues… –

–Mira Yamchan no pierdas tu tiem…–

Y ese fue el primer error que paso, Yamchan me beso y lo peor de todo es que cuando se separó de mí y voltee a mirar vi como Vegeta había presenciado todo! Claro él no es que estuviera muy bien parqueado puesto que estaba con una larguirucha sentado en la orilla de la piscina, por lo que me dio a entender que o Milk no le hablo o el la mando a volar como un patán.

–Reina – Yamchan tomo mi cara y me volteo para quedarnos mirando – te juro que lo que te digo es verdad, yo no estaba en mis 5 sentidos y como me rechazaste empeore –

Me iba a besar de nuevo pero lo detuve en seco.

–Déjame pensar bien las cosas –

–Nada de eso mi amor, yo are que no pienses nada, ya verás que todo fue un error mío y que solo será una prueba a superar para nuestro amor –

En verdad estaba pasado de cursi? O es que ya no me gustaba lo que me decía? Digo… en otras circunstancias hubiera muerto por que el me dijera algo así, pero ahora, bueno era difícil de explicar.

–Iré a buscar a Milk, como te dije tengo algo pendiente con ella –

–está bien mi vida, pero… –

–pero qué? –

Yamchan se me acerco mucho a decir verdad y pues yo como por inercia me eche hacia tras

–No me regalarías un beso? Porque yo me estoy muriendo por tocar tus labios de nuevo, se me a echo una eternidad esta pelea –

–Es que… –

–Por favor cielo, solo un beso, no creo que te cueste o sí? –

–No creo que estemos como para besos Yamchan –

WAO? En serio? Naa cuando dios dijo, háganse las excusas malas… pufff! Salí yo con esa!

–Pero… amor… solo uno –

Él se me acerco MAS! Y me beso o bueno mejor dicho puso sus labios en los míos como esperando que yo respondiera o algo así y pues… yo me levante tome mi bolso

–Hablamos después Yamchan, ahora no –

Camine lo más rápido que pude, la verdad no sabía porque pero sentía que si no lo hacia Yamchan iba a aparecer al lado mío de nuevo, llegue a una especie de sala o algo así y tome asiento en un sofá que había, tome una revista de la mesita en frente porque vi una blusa muy bonita en la portada, no pasaron ni diez minutos cuando sentí que me tomaban del cuello para voltearme y me zampaban tremendo beso, subí la mirada y me di cuenta que era Vegeta! El! Estaba hay besándome y de una manera muy diferente a ayer, puesto que ahora era muy rápido y violento, como si me quisiera arrancar la boca con el beso, duramos así unos segundos y cuando me soltó me miro muy feo, yo creo que si las miradas mataran Él me hubiera hecho trizas

–Dudo que él te bese así –

Él? Osea se refería a lo de Yamchan? Naa… osea que el! Vegeta me estaba celando!

–Me aclaras el comentario –

Era obvio que sabía que era eso pero es que esa idea de oírlo propiamente de él me mataba

–El insecto que tienes por novio, él nunca te va a besar, ni hacer algo mejor que yo –

–YAMCHAN! Porque yo nunca me fijaría en INSECTOS! Como dices tú, él ya se puede decir que no es mi novio – vaya! Yo en serio dije eso? – Es que pasó algo y se puede decir que la próxima vez le hablare muy claro –

–ja! Y "ESE ALGO" no tiene que ver conmigo? –

Esa forma en que alzo la ceja y dejo ver su cara de creído me confirmo que solo era un egocéntrico

–pues solo para aclararte la duda y que no se te vaya volando muy algo el ego! Te informo que no tiene nada que ver, es algo que va más a allá de ti –

Y fue cuando me hundí solita

–ósea que si hay un YO? –

–No te parece que estas como muy hablador hoy? Digo no… –

–Mira mujer, yo solo vine aquí a dejarte claro que si yo te bese es porque se me antojo y si a Mí! Se me antoja ALGO! Ese ALGO! No lo toca más nadie así que mejor aléjate de ese INSECTO! –

–y tu quien te creíste para venir a darme ordenes eh? Caso te convertiste en mi papa y no me di cuenta o qué? –

–puede que tu papa no sea, pero ya te dije que ese es un simple insecto, además no me vengas con que yo no te gusto o sí? –

–Pues no! Y por lo visto al que traigo tan loco como para formar una escena de celos es a TI! –

–JA! Celos? Ya quisieras tu que yo sintiera eso, es simplemente que no voy a comer babas de nadie –

–y es que a ti quien te dijo que yo era de esas que andaba con dos? Me creíste como tú? –

–Pues de besarme ayer, besar al insecto y volverte a dejarme hacerlo hoy no es que demuestre lo contrario –

–Mira idiota, no te voy a dejar que me hables así, yo no te e besado tu eres quien me ha besado a MI! –

–y bastante que te molesta no? Digo por como reaccionas… –

El imbécil ese mostro una sonrisa de medio lado muy malévola y sarcástica que lógico me hizo enojar más! Osea como me hablaba así, se creía la última Coca-Cola del mundo o qué?

–Sabes qué? No te soporto! No voy a perder mi tiempo contigo no eres más que un idiota engreído, allá tú! Piensa lo que se te venga en gana, pero eso si te digo! A mí no me das ordenes ok? –

El! El! Me besoo! De nuevooo! Y lo peor es que cuando sentí sus labios con los míos no me resistí! Osea le di la razón, no podía negarme a besarlo, me encantaba como lo hacía, me moría cada que lo hacía, surgían un montón de sensaciones increíbles cuando lo besaba que me dejaba sin ganas de pelear y me hacía olvidar del mundo entero.

–B..UL..MA! –

Esa voz! No no puede ser! Me zafe de Vegeta voltee rápidamente y la vi! Hay estaba Milk! Viéndome con unos ojos llenos de decepción! Me estaba carcomiendo el alma su mirada! Era como ver un edificio desboronase poco a poco, no sabía qué hacer en toda esa pelea olvide todo de ella! Olvide que mi mejor amiga estaba ilusionada con conocer a Vegeta y ser su novia! Me olvide por completo que debía alejarme de el por ella! Que tenía que ponerla a ella primero que nada! Y ahora? Que hacia? Ella estaba frente a mi viendo como yo! Su mejor amiga de toda la vida se besuqueaba con el uno chico que le había gustado en toda su vida…

**Review:**

**rocy-rose: jaja! Gracias! ****Te agradesco que te emocione! Eso me emociona el doble a mi xD **


	9. Capítulo 9 DISCUSIONES

**COSAS DEL DESTINO**

Capítulo 9: **Discusiones **

–Milk…

–Te buscaba porque no quería que te pasaras sola, pero veo que me equivoque y estas MUY BIEN ACOMPAÑADA!

El modo en que ella me enfatizo esas últimas palabras me dio a entender que había metido la pata hasta el fondo! Osea así no era Milk! Ella jamás me habla así o bueno me hablaba…

–No… es que tu no sabes…

–También te busca TU NOVIO Yamchan por si no lo sabes, pero bueno sabes no te interrumpo mas

–Milk, espera…

Pero no me dejo terminar la frase si quiera, salió casi que corriendo de la sala y me dejo hay sola, tirada como la asesina que engaño a todos durante mucho, yo igual Salí caminando para alcanzarla, ni si quiera preste atención a Vegeta , pero a juzgar de que nunca lo escuche di por ende de que ni le importo que me fuera y fue cuando pensé, verga! Que idiota soy! Milk siempre a estado hay conmigo y yo la embarro así, por un idiota que ni preguntarme qué pasaba pudo? Cuando volví a la alberca no pude ver a Milk, pero Yamchan si estaba cerca, recordé que Milk dijo que él me buscaba y aunque no supe si era solo para enfatizar que tenía novio o de verdad lo decía en serio, preferí huir y no averiguarlo ahora lo importante era aclararle todo a Milk! Pero y a todas… que le iba a aclarar? Osea si lo sé, solo hasta hoy supe que era el chico que le gustaba a ella! Pero igual lo supe y ni me importo cuando lo bese en la sala de espera, que le digo? Que no sabía quién era el que ella decía y que yo en vacaciones me fije en Vegeta, y que nos besamos más de una ves? No! Obvio no! Eso sí que acaba con nuestra amistad, pero y si le miento no es peor? Pero y es que como mentirle casi que tuvo que quitarme de encima de el para qué notara que ella veía! Quien sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo hay viendo como yo disfrutaba del único chico que a ella le ha gustado desde que la conozco. Entre tanto ajetreo de pensamientos me tropecé con una silla que tenía una mochila encima ! Y es que ya estaba por las habitaciones, vi que 18 venia hacia mi así que deduje que la mochila era de ella y no me equivoque.

–Vaya, ahora te estas volviendo ciega Bulma?

–hay 18! Lo último que deseo son chistes ahora!

–y eso?

–No has visto a Milk? Es que tuvimos un mal entendido terrible

–Tu y Milk? Y que Milk se te perdió enojada? Jum! Debe de ser serio porque en todo nunca he visto una pelea seria entre ustedes, pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, no no la he visto, acabo de llegar y estaba mirando el número de mi habitación, te toco con Milk? Que numero es el tuyo?

–Mi habitación! Lo olvide por completo, con todo esto ni si quiera note que he cargado mi mochila de equipaje todo el tiempo, haber ya saco mi planilla… mi número es el 15

–que chévere! Vas conmigo de compañera

–si bueno! Eso me tranquiliza más por a decir verdad, donde hubiera sido con Milk yo creo que no sobrevivo a una noche

–ven vamos a guardar las cosas y de una me cuentas que fue lo que paso

Buscamos la habitación 15 y estando allí guardamos nuestras cosas y mientras le conté a 18 lo que paso con Milk

–Bueno, conozco a Milk y sé que debe de estar dolida, pero Bulma! Ella no es nada de el! Tampoco te puede tratar así por algo que nunca ha sido de ella! Y por lo que me contaste que te dijo en la sala estoy segura que nunca lo será

– Yo la traicionee! Ella nunca se había fijado en un chico así! Y yo vengo y le ago. esto!

–No seas tonta Bulma! Tu no sabías! Además al cabo no hiciste nada porque ella no es nada de el

–pues si 18, pero igual ella estaba muy ilusionada con acercarse a el

–y? que le vas a decir cuando la veas? Que a ti no te interesa y que se le lance ella? Para qué? Si a el tipo la que le gusta eres tú!

–y es que ella es una miss mundo para que él no se pueda fijar en mí?

–Milk…

–aunque lógico esta que Vegeta seguro se fijó en ella por lo resbaladiza que resultaste Bulma! Por qué hay que ver que teniendo novio y ni así puedes controlarte.

Eso sí me dolió, mi mejor amiga de toda la vida declarándome la guerra por un hombre! Y aparte insinuándome que yo me regale?

–La que sorprende eres tu Milk digo tan amistosa que te hacías y mírate aquí, declarando algo que ni es! Ni será tuyo! Por qué mejor no te ahorras tu veneno víbor….

–18! Basta! Mira Milk déjame aclararte, Vegeta es el chico que yo te dije me llamaba la atención, luego en vacaciones pasaron muchas cosas con Yamchan! Y aparte vi a vegeta en ese tiempo, por eso lo conozco, por eso me encontraste con él.

–Hay que ver lo ridícula que fui pensando que eras mi amiga! YO! Te dije que él me gusta cuando recién llegaste y aun así fuiste corriendo tras el para seguirme viendo la cara de tarada! Aparte ni la santita te vengas a hacer ahora porque yo misma vi cómo se besaban tú y Yamchan en la alberca, o es que de eso también te vas a hacer la inocente?

–La cosa no es así Milk! Como si quiera puedes decirme esas cosas sabiendo como soy!

–Claro! Cuando me veías la cara? Tú! Lo que eres es una zorr...

_ZAAASSS!_

Vi como 18 le plantaba una cachetada a Milk! Y me sentí horrible! Es decir, en que momento paso esto! Si mis amigas y yo éramos únicas! Todas nos envidiaban y nunca fuimos de las que daban espectáculos o algo parecido.

–A Bulma no la vas a insultar así me oíste! Así tu resultes ser una egoísta que viene a sacar las uñas a estas horas! YO! Si soy su amiga! Y no voy a tolerar que la trates así!

–Claro! Como dudar que son amigas! Si son tal para cual! Digo, cuanto más tardara krilin en aburrirse de revolcarse contigo?! Porque eso es lo que hacen todos antes de dejarte tirada

–Qué te pasa! Ridícula!

Tome a 18 de la cintura y la sostuve, ya que me di cuenta que iba a golpear a Milk y la verdad me preocupo más Milk ya que nunca se le dio la fuerza como a 18, claro está! Que a 18 le gustara ejercitarse no le hacía sino mejorar su figura.

–18 YA! No más! Por favor…

No supe ni en qué momento solté a 18 y termine llorando, lo único que supe fue que ella ya no quería matarla porque estaba abrazándome y diciéndome que me calmara

–Hay! Pero que escena TAN divina no Bulma? De verdad debería creerle a tus lágrimas de cocodrilo? Lo único que haces es mentir! Y nunca! Te voy a perdonar que me mintieras! Y ni te amañes con Vegeta porque no me te lo voy a dejar así como así.

De verdad? Tan mala es Milk!? Noo! Esa no podía ser mi amiga! Mi mejor amiga! La que se quedaba en mi casa y que siempre fue como una hermana para mí, aunque al final la entiendo, yo le mentí! De cierto modo, pero le mentí! Y lo peor fue que no me aleje de Vegeta como tenía que hacer apenas supe que era quien le gustaba a ella…!

NO! Pero aun así! Merezco esto? Ella… ni si quiera me escucho y mucho menos me cree!

**Agradezco a rocy-rose por sus comentarios ;)**


	10. Chapter 10: ¿QUE HACER?

**COSAS DEL DESTINO**

Capítulo 10: **¿QUE HACER?**

–te queda claro?

No supe ni como, ni porque, pero de repente el simple hecho de que me amenazara con alejarme de él me aterro, ni si quiera me importo que fuera mi mejor amiga quien me lo dijo y simplemente me limpie el rostro y me levante muy decidida…

–Mira Milk! Yo no sé qué te pase a ti por la cabeza, intente aclararte las cosas y no me escuchas! Aparte si me alejo o no de Vegeta será porque yo quiera o en algún caso que sea el quien me lo pida, claro pero eso si ni te lo imagines porque estoy segura que yo le atraigo.

–Vaya! Y dices llamarte amiga!

–Simplemente no voy a pelear más contigo, solo ten presente que si algún día te das cuenta de lo equivocada que estas yo estaré dispuesta a perdonarte.

Sin pensarlo más tome a 18 del brazo y me fui con ella, estaba tan seria y concentrada en el que iba a pasar ahora, que hasta luego de quien sabe cuánto tiempo la solté porque caí en cuenta que prácticamente la estaba arrastrando.

–hay! Bulmaa por fin! Creí que me ibas a dejar sin brazo tonta

–Jajajajajaja, perdón 18 es que me deje llevar por el estrés jajaja

–amiga y que aras?

–Ni me lo preguntes porque no tengo idea, yo quiero mucho a Milk, pero no me tiene que tratar así y pues aunque me pego la valentía y le dije que no me iba a alejar de Vegeta, tampoco se nada! Porque Yamchan insistió en arreglarnos y no se bien que quiere Vegeta, porque lo que sí es seguro es que él no me está invitando a tener nada serio

–Pues aclárale las cosas tontaa! Y por Yamchan ni lo menciones porque si tú vuelves con ese idiota luego de lo que me contaste, te juro que con mis propias manos te mato

–jajaja no seas así 18 mira que él dijo que se le subieron las copas

–Y? No, mira mi mama dice que los niños y los borrachos solo dicen la verdad, así que no te voy a dejar cometer el error de volver con ese idiota

–Okok, mejor sabes qué?

–qué?

–Nos vamos a olvidar de tantos problemas, no nos vamos a dar mala vida y vamos a disfrutar de este club que esta hermoso

–Pues para que veas que hay si te doy la razón, vamos por los trajes y nos metemos a la alberca?

–Me parece PER-FEC-TO

De camino a la habitación ya no estaba Milk, tomamos lo necesario y nos dirigimos a la alberca, cuando llegamos nos encontramos a Krilin y a 17 hablando con unas chicas, cosa que por su puesto puso a 18 de MUY mal humor, ella y Krilin comenzaron a "aclarar la situación" por así decirlo, 17 me saludo pero obvio siguió con su chica, yo me quede sola! De nuevo! Pero la verdad no le quise dar importancia, después de todo no podía tirarme las vacaciones así como así, me senté en la orilla de la piscina para probar el agua y para mi consuelo estaba muy rica, me quite el pareo y me metí a la piscina delicadamente, me hundí para mojarme el cabello, pero de repente me sentí muy pesada no sabía qué hacer, no podía salir, alguien me estaba hundiendo, por un instante me calme y pensé que solo era una broma, que 18 seguro se arreglaría con krilin y entraron para molestarme un rato, pero luego de unos segundos y nada comenzó a faltarme el aire, necesitaba salir en ese instante, comencé a forzar hacia arriba para que me soltaran, pero como nada pasaba y en cada instante me faltaba más el aire me hundí mas y nade hacia adelante para zafarme, cuando por fin lo logre no dude ni un instante y Salí a la superficie, tome aire como nunca, ni si quiera me moleste en mirar que había pasado, pero luego de unos minutos me dirigí a la orilla otra vez y comencé a mirar a todos lados, no veía a nadie interesado en mí, ni mucho menos en la escena que acababa de vivir, tome aire fuertemente una vez más y relaje mi cuerpo, eche mi cabeza hacia atrás para recostarla a la orilla y fue cuando me di cuenta.

Vegeta estaba a fuera tras de mí, mirándome con una sonrisa muy sarcástica, verlo hay, con esa expresión me lo aclaro todo, había sido el! Él fue quien me pego ese susto tan horrible, iba a insultarlo como nunca a nadie en mi vida pero de repente él se sentó con las piernas abiertas cubriéndome y me paso una mano por el rostro y me pregunto

–Aclaraste lo del insecto?

En principio arrugue el rostro porque pensé que lo hacía para molestarme, pero luego algo en mí se preguntó "será esa su forma de preguntarme si aún sigo con Yamchan?"

–Te refieres a si estoy disponible?

–No, a decir verdad, no creo que eso sea requisito para mi

Y hay estaba! Él solito como leyéndome la mente aclaro que no quiere nada serio, sentí como todo se me revolvía por dentro.

–No he terminado con Yamchan y a decir verdad ahora estoy dudando en hacerlo

–eres patética

–Y tú solo un idiota más y eso de que no es requisito se acabó Vegeta, no soy ninguna cualquiera para que tu pienses que puedes hacer conmigo lo que te plazca, así que ni te sueñes en volver a tratarme más que como un compañera

–Eso no fue lo que pareció hace rato

–Pues, solo pensaste mal, yo no soy, ni seré, tu jueguito de vacaciones

No supe si hable muy fuerte o no, a decir verdad creo que si porque se lo dije muy molesta pero Luego vi se levantó de golpe, dejo su expresión divertida y se puso muy serio, cruzo los brazos y dejo de mirarme para mirar hacia el frente, yo me voltee pensando en que algo había pasado, pero cuando Vegeta bajo la mirada hacia mí, note lo horriblemente molesto que estaba

–Deja al insecto

Y se fue… no pude decir más nada porque no quería gritar, pero esa forma de hablarme y de mirarme hizo que sintiera arrepentimiento por lo que dije, será que él no quería eso? Que si iba a tratarme en serio?

No! El mismo me dijo que no necesitaba estar disponible, seguro le ardió que no fuera tan fácil como el creyó… pero y entonces porque quiere que deje a Yamchan?

Me dio rabia el hecho de estar confundida, Vegeta no habla nada claro y la plática solo empeoro mi confusión, apoye mis manos sobre la orilla y encima mi cabeza, con una expresión de rendida y confundida que a miles de kilómetros lo podían notar y no me equivoque porque como por arte de magia apareció 18 para preguntarme que me pasaba! No supe si fue que estuvo pendiente de que estaba con Vegeta o no, pero por su cara de felicidad note que las cosas con krilin ya se había arreglado, así que di por ende que no había visto nada por estar con él, le conté lo que me dijo Vegeta, sin excluir nada con la esperanza de que ella si entendiera y me dijera que hacer.

–ves? Y ahora no se ni que pensar!

–Bulma estas tonta o qué?

–y por qué?

–pues chica porque es obvio que todo esto es porque le dan celos verte con novio

–tú crees?

–obvio si tonta! Si no porque te exigiría que dejes a Yamchan?

–no se! Tal vez porque piensa que soy una tragada más que él puede manejar cómo quiere? No no mira 18 yo no soy así y si él se cree que puede mandarme esta pero bien equivocado

–Hay Bulma no te armes royo por algo que estas solo imaginando! Además ya te dije que no voy a aceptar que vuelvas con Yamchan, se portó muy canalla

–lo sé! Y a decir verdad ya no creo que puedan ser iguales las cosas…

–entonces? Que vas a hacer?

–no seeee, me voy a volver loca no tengo idea de que hacer

–pues por ahora vas a venir conmigo linda

Voltee y vi a Yamchan justo detrás mío, no supe que hacer, ese era mi fin, que le diría? Después de todo tenemos bastante tiempo de novios y no debería tirarlo todo así como así… pero y si me equivoco? Además esta vegeta… nooo nooo ese es solo un idiota, no lo debo meter en mis decisiones… pero y que hago?

**REVIEWS:**

**Fransheskanaomi .guerreroveas: **Graaciiaass :P y si lo are ;D sus comentarios me inspiran a continuar ;)

**Jezabel; **te agradezco mucho! Y si, pero así hay muchas chicas xD y pues a tu pregunta… sigue pendiente por fa jaja y veras que pasa :P


	11. Chapter 11: UN DESASTRE GUAPO

**COSAS DEL DESTINO**

Capítulo 11: **UN DESASTRE GUAPO **

No supe que hice mal, todo era perfecto y de un día para otro la chica que siempre ha sido mi mejor amiga y que siempre he querido como una hermana llega y me miente mientras se le mete por los ojos a el chico que me gusta… porque no consiguió otro? Porque no me dijo? Y si tanto me quiere porque no lo deja en paz y ya? Es lógico que lo último que le importa es como me siento! Es cierto que aun ni le he podido hablar ni nada por el estilo, pero eso no quita el hecho de que yo nunca vi cualidades en un muchacho para que me interesara y ahora apareció el y todo se volvió tan complicado.

Camine hacia mi habitación y recogí mi traje de baño para salir a la alberca, no era justo que por ella me la pasara mal todo el tiempo, además ella seguro solo es una distracción para Vegeta, a lo mejor y cuando yo pueda conocerlo bien él se dé cuenta de que no hay nada que tenga ella que no tenga yo, me cambie y llegue a la alberca, trate de poner la mejor sonrisa del mundo por si él estaba allí, pero me equivoque no lo encontré por ningún lado, al contrario para mi queridísima sorpresa estaba ella, con 18 y lo peor demostrando lo cínica, porque Yamchan también estaba allí y por lo que se podía notar era el quien le estaba rogando que lo acompañara, es una hipócrita, las dudas que tenía sobre si debía escucharla y perdonarla se desvanecieron, como era posible que se atreviera a hablar con Yamchan luego de estarle viendo la cara desde quien sabe cuándo, me llene de estrés, otra vez, la sonrisa desapareció, lo único que quería era salir y enfrentarla decirle lo que se merece por mentirosa, que si nuestra amistad no la respeta que por lo menos se encare con Yamchan y le diga la verdad, me llene tanto de ira y decepcion que estuve a punto de caminar hacia ella y decirle todo hasta que sentí que alguien se me atravezo, no tuve tiempo de nada, solo sentí el duro piso chochando contra mí y una bandeja enorme de comida encima cayendo junto conmigo.

–Hay! Discúlpame, como lo siento, no te vi, déjame ayudarte no sabes cuánto lo siento.

Me mire y lo único que veía era como la horrible y grasosa salsa se deslizaba sobre mí, me sentí asquerosamente pegajosa, abrí la boca para respirar y calmarme quien sea que fuera que me allá echo esto tenía que matarlo, moví mi cabeza y sentí como los cubitos de hielo se deslizaban por mi espalda, un escalofríos me recorrió el cuerpo, y fue cuando entre en pánico… MI CABELLO! Mi hermoso negro y liso cabello estaba completamente horrible, estaba lleno de refresco y se notaba que dentro de poco se pondría duro y arruinado, perdí la paciencia eso no me podía pasar, tenía que matar al idiota que causo esto, mire hacia arriba y vi que para mí horrible suerte, el causante de mi desastre era…. Algo… algo….

GUAPO, era de cabello negro alborotado, con una sonrisa que lo único que contagiaba era alegría al igual que su mirada, tome su mano recordando que estaba en medio de la alberca y que seguramente estaba siendo el centro de las miradas al estar horriblemente sucia, me levante y sentí asco al ver que los trozos de comida se caían de encima de mí, voltee a ver a mi alrededor y para mi suerte no todos me estaban viendo, claro está los que sí, me veían con burla.

–Déjame yo te ayudo a limpiarte, de verdad que no fue mi intención.

–Yo… ERES UN IDIOTA!

–Discúlpame yo… es que… no te vi…

–Déjame en paz! No me toques, no necesito tu ayuda

–Pero estas toda sucia, ven vamos para las regaderas, así te quitas las salsas

–Quee? Como se te ocurre si quiera que yo voy a ir a algún lado CONTIGO!

Me costó bastante zafarme de Yam! El pobre de verdad quería hablar conmigo, por un lado me siento culpable de mentirle diciéndole que había quedado con 18 de mostrarle una ropa y que ya luego yo le escribía para hablar, pero por otro me siento aliviada porque aún no sé que hacer, Salí lo más rápido que pude con 18 de la alberca, pero cuando pasamos por las regaderas vi a Milk, la verdad se veía horrendamente mal, como si un huracán de comida le hubiera caído encima, me sentí mal, después de todo siempre hemos sido amigas, así que no lo dude y le pedí a 18 que la fuéramos a ayudar.

–Estás loca? Para que se vuelva a portar como una histérica con nosotras? No, no, NO! mejor deja así, que ella se las arregle sola

–Hay 18 pero, al fin siempre hemos sido amigas, no podemos dejarla así

–ok! Ok! Como quieras

Nos acercamos a Milk y no sabía que decirle para que volteara a mirarme, y yo creo que 18 lo noto porque…

–Que te paso Milk? Deja y te ayudamos…

–Eh?

Ella volteo a vernos y la expresión triste que tenía me hizo volver a encontrar a dulce Milk que siempre fue mi amiga, luego pensé que alguien la había tratado mal y por eso estaba así

–Quien te hizo esto?

–Ni intente tenerme lastima, no la necesito

–No empieces Milk! Es obvio que no es lástima! Nos preocupas siempre hemos sido amigas

–Nadie me hizo nada, se supone que fue solo un accidente…

Tome del bolsito de 18 la capsula con mis cosas de baño y saque mi shampoo con el acondicionador, y me acerque para ayudarla a limpiarse el cabello antes de que se le volviera un caos

–Ni se te ocurra pensar que por esto te voy a perdonar que me mintieras…

–Milk deja de ser desagradecida Bulma lo único que quiere es ayudarte!

–Pues no le creo, porque me dijo que le seguiría rondando a Vegeta y luego salió corriendo por Yamchan

–ESO NO ES ASÍ MILK! Yamchan y yo vamos a terminar por que él quiso que por obligación nos acostáramos!

–Qué?

–Lo que oíste niña! Claaroo! Pero si no te hubieras puesto como una histérica ya supieras lo de ese desgraciado y Bulma

Luego de eso hablamos las tres, le explique a Milk todo lo que en realidad había pasado, termine de ayudarla a limpiarse y nos disculpamos mutuamente, también le aclare que si sentía cosas por Vegeta pero que el solo demostraba que quería divertirse conmigo, ella también me explico que si le gusta bastante pero que cuando intento conocerlo el solo la ignoro y que solo se estaba empeñando en él, por lo que pensó que yo había hecho. Después las tres nos sinceramos y quedamos en no enredarnos más por hombres, nos acomodamos en una mesa de la lonchería y hablamos por bastante rato, en medio de eso agradecí que Yamchan no estuviera por ahí, pero algo que realmente debo reconocer es que busque con la mirada muchas veces a Vegeta y hasta me baje de ánimo cuando se hizo tarde y fuimos a nuestra habitación y no lo vi más, Milk se quedó con nosotras en nuestra habitación un rato y hasta vimos una película con unas cotufas que habíamos comprado, cuando termino Milk se despidió y quedamos en vernos a la hora del desayuno abajo, una vez que se fue Milk, yo me dirigí a darme una ducha para dormir, pero 18 me gano el baño así que tuve que esperarla, cuando Salió me metí y me duche, me arregle con un short y una camiseta para dormir, salí y vi que 18 estaba sentada en su cama esperándome, con una mirada bastante chistosa, pero que al mismo tiempo daba la impresión de querer hablar seriamente

–Bueno! Ahora que si estamos solas quiero que me digas en que quedó la cosa?

–qué cosa? – Dije mientras me sentaba en mi cama que quedaba justo frente a la de ella

–Bueno, pues la verdad no lo dije delante de Milk porque aún no se si este bien, pero era obvio que estaba esperando verlo allá abajo

–No te entiendo, de que hablas? – la verdad es que si entendia y mucho, pero no quería decirle.

–Conmigo no te hagas la tonta Bulma, hablo lógicamente de Vegeta.

–Hay 18 en serio fui tan obvia?

–Bueno, pues no sé si para Milk, pero para mí, sí.

–Ash! Pero es que no sé qué me pasa, yo como que me pegue con Vegeta y lo peor es que él ni en serio me ve

–yo solo te digo que tengas mucho cuidado amiga, porque si el solo te quiere jugar, es mejor que te alejes.

–pues si…

–Bueno! Mejor vamos a dormir, que mañana empiezan las actividades del plan vacacional y no quiero lucir ojeras.

_Sentía como la brisa de la playa me rosaba, era tan refrescante, me senté en la orilla a dejar que las olas llegaran a mis pies, luego voltee y vi como él estaba sentado justo a mi lado… estaba tan serio y se veía tan concentrado en el mar, me miro de repente y por bastante tiempo nos quedamos concentrados en nosotros, era como si cada quien quisiera romper el silencio pero ninguno de nosotros encontrábamos la manera de hacerlo, en un instante se me acerco bastante y me rozo la mejilla con sus dedos, estábamos tan cerca que sentía como nuestras respiraciones chocaban, ninguno rompió la mirada directa a nuestros ojos, me sentí perdida inundada por su ser, era como si sus ojos me estuvieran diciendo algo a gritos, pero no sabía que, no entendía que me quería decir._

–_pensé que no eras una niña…_

_Me quede mirándolo con sorpresa, no supe porque había dicho eso, no entendía nada, él se levantó y me dio la espalda, levante el rostro para verlo, pero él estaba hay parado de espaldas, sentí cuando empezó a irse y me desespere, no quería que se fuera, lo necesitaba cerca, no podía dejarlo ir._

–_Espera! No te marches explícame… porque me crees una niña?_

_Pero el solo se alejaba más y más intente ponerme de pie para alcanzarlo pero no pude, era como si estuviera imantada al piso, en un instante lo perdí de vista, él se había ido…_

–Vegetaa!

Me desperté de sopetón y…

–Shhh…! Bulma! Vas a despertar a 18….

**REVIEWS:**

**rocy-rose: Holaa! Muchass gracias! ****Y sii xD ya hace rato no sabía de ti… en fin! Ahí está el siguiente espero también te guste ;)**

**jezabel: Hola! Gracias ;) la verdad también note que me quedo corto :S así que este lo trate de hacer más extenso! Espero que te guste!**


End file.
